Symmetry
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Sei Saisu is a grim reaper staring school at Death Weapon Miester Academy, or the DWMA. She runs into Death the Kid, the grim reapers son, and they click because of their love for symmetry, even though she's a symmetrical beauty in Kid's mind, and he's perfect being Asymmetrical for Sei. Triggers: Mentions of Child Abuse and Rape
1. Info

Name: Sei Saisu (Symmetry Scythe)

Looks: Long Red hair and purple eyes, average breasts and small hour glass. Usually wears a white shirt with short yellow sleeves and long brown sleeves, a short blue skirt, brown striped socks with red bows, and black flats.

Personality: Has a small symmetry problem. Very small. As in she won't die if something's not symmetrical, but she needs to be symmetrical herself. Can be a little mouthy.

Likes: Symmetry, being a reaper

Dislikes: Kishins

Past: Her father and the Grim Reaper were best friends, He helped the Grim reaper start the Academy, but died shortly after. Sei is a reaper and is deciding to go to the academy in order to learn more.

Age: 13

Name: Mimi

Looks: Human form: Long brown hair and brown eyes. Weapon form: A gold handled scythe with a silver blade and red cross beam.

Personality: Kind hearted and tries to help Sei anyway she can, overly protective

Age: 14

 **Symmetry word count: 5**

 **At the end of every chapter there will be symmetry word count, and at the end of the story, the total count will be added. Just a fun little thing I thought of =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sei's POV**

It was my first day in Death City. I was the new kid here. The Grim Reaper and my father once worked together, so I'm also a grim reaper.

I was starting out in the DWMA or the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I was a little nervous. My weapons name is Mimi and I was gonna be a one star meister. But who really cares.

I'm nervous and scared and I doubt anyone would like me. I like things symmetrical and I'm symmetrical myself. It gets kinda old though. I was getting my own house to, I had to make sure it was symmetrical.

This was gonna suck. I got to the Academy and started to walk up the stairs. It was perfectly symmetrical. I got there and this boy was sitting with a headband that said Soul. I walked closer and he seemed a little pissed.

"Um, h-hello." Mimi said. She was kinda shy. I just sighed.

"Hey, you the new kid?" He looked at me. I kinda got mad. He had this cocky look, but in there was this look that told me he was gonna fight me.

Then I heard this yelling. I turned to see another boy with a shade darker than baby blue hair standing on one of the red spikes coming out of the entrance skull.

"What the hell?" He was yelling, then the spike broke, I grew a small anime vein.

"You should be honored to face such a big star like me. Notice as the ground shakes beneath my feet." My vein grew a little.

"I-it's not, symmetrical..." they looked at me kinda weird.

"What?"

"You broke the spike! Now the school's not symmetrical!" Their jaws dropped.

"Not another one." They smirked and ran towards me. The kid with the soul headband turned his arm into a scythe blade. So he's a weapon.

"So you two weapon and meister?"

"No, friends." I sighed and looked at Mimi.

"Mi? Little help?" She nodded and changed into a scythe. She was a beautiful scythe. Symmetrical and beautiful. They kinda stared. I looked at them and smirked.

They kept attacking and I kept dodging and countering. The weapon turned into the scythe and the blue haired kid tried to catch him, but it backfired.

I had changed Mimi into a gun by now, an Ak47. Then they had a Yaoi moment and I accidentally pulled the trigger. Then they attacked me again and I turned Mimi back into a scythe and did our soul resonance.

Mimi split in half to form identical scythes and when I grabbed her she got bigger. One swipe and a huge energy ball came out.

"SCYTHE BALL!" The boys fell to the ground and Mimi changed back. I turned to see a teacher and two girls.

One of the girls had long black hair up in a high ponytail, the other girl had mocha colored hair, which looked about mid back, up in two high pigtails. The pig-tailed girl ran up to the boy with the headband and the black haired girl ran over to the boy with blue hair.

"Soul!" Said the mocha haired girl

"Black Star!" said the black haired girl. So these two must be their partners.

"Relax Maka, I'm fine" Soul said. Maka? That's the current death scythes daughter?

"Hey Tsubaki" said Black Star. They all looked at me and I bowed.

"I'm Sei Saisu, Yes, I am the new kid. And I'd like it very much if someone would show me to Lord Death's office." They all nodded and looked at the teacher.

"Professor Stein" Oh shit. Not him.

"Yes, come with me Sei... wait... Sei... Holy crap!" He began to wheel backwards. He was screaming. "Lord Death Lord Death she's here she's here!" Then he wheeled back and grabbed me. He dragged me all the way to Death's office and I was assigned under Crescent Moon.

"Well, Sei. Professor Stein will bring you to class." I nodded and we headed. Then I saw this board with all these things on them.

"Um, Professor? What's this?" I looked at him and Mimi stood next to me looking around.

"That's the mission board. That's where the students get their assignments to get Kishin souls in order to turn their weapons into Death Scythes." I nodded.

 **Death the Kid's POV**

I was headed to class. I wasn't late or anything, just rearranging the nurses medicine cabinet so that it was symmetrical.

I turned the corner and saw this girl at the Mission board. I've never seen her here before? I squinted to get a better look at here. She. Was. BEAUTIFULLY SYMMETRICAL!

Nothing was off. She was so symmetrical. I must have died and gone to symmetrical heaven.

"Hey Kid?" Liz, one of my two pistols, said. Patty, her sister and my other pistol, was looking over my shoulder. I didn't really hear her, I was in a trance.

The girl jumped a little and turned her head in my direction. She looked straight into my eyes, her purple eyes were a very even shade. I felt my face heat up. She looked away a little pink.

"Oh. Hey Kid. Now, let's head to class. Come on now." I started to follow the strange teacher and the entrancing girl. I kinda ended up walking next to her looking out of the corner of my eye to see how symmetrical she was.

"Um, excuse me, Kid was your name right?" I turned to the brown haired girl this symmetrical angel was with. She wasn't symmetrical. She slightly disgusted me. but I nodded, then her eyes narrowed. "I'd like it very much if you didn't stare at Sei." Sei? Her name even meant symmetry! How beautifully perfect. Sei seemed to blush.

"Here we are. Sei, you stay here until I say your name okay?" She nodded and I went in and sat down.

"Okay student's, we have a new student"

 **Sei's POV**

"Okay student's, we have a new student" I swallowed. I stood up straight. "Her name is Sei." I opened the door and walked in. I stood next to him in the front of the room. I looked at everyone as Mimi stood next to me.

I saw Kid staring at me. His yellow eyes were breathtaking. He was almost perfectly symmetrical, the only thing was that he had 3 white stripes on the left part of his hair and not the right. I liked it that way. He was staring right into me, and I looked away blushing. I had to admit, he was kinda cute. Kids started to whisper, the same exact fucking thing.

"Why's she blushing?" Then Mimi but in.

"Hey Kid! Didn't I tell you to fucking stop staring at Sei!? I'll fucking kick your ass if you don't stop!" I blushed even harder. I looked at him in the corner of my eye and noticed that he was still staring.

"Well, we should probably seat you two, now where to put you. AHA! Mimi, you'll be sitting behind Soul, Sei, you'll be between Kid and Soul." I looked at Mimi and I saw the death glare she sent Kid. She had a really negative vibe right now. Oh shit.

Then I turned to look at Kid. He was kinda staring at me. I turned and blushed again and started heading up. I was getting past to my seat and tripped on someone's foot and began to fall, I turned so that I'd fall on my back and landed right into Kid's lap. He had his arms in a way that they kinda caught me. I looked deep into his eyes and he stared back. Then I heard the snap.

"Damn you you bastard!" Mimi had totally snapped. I stood up and stopped her from jumping over the desk and totally annihilating Kid.

I sat in my seat and stared at Kid from the corner of my eye. He was cute. I saw that he was staring back, We both turned our heads so that we were staring at each other and I saw pink begin to creep across his face, I knew the same was happening to me.

"Hey you two love birds! Pay attention." We whipped our heads forward and I knew that the pink across the nose had gone into a full face red for both me and Kid. Damn it.

Stein started to talk and I unintentionally started to draw on a random sheet of paper. When I looked down I saw a heart. 100% symmetrical. It was beautiful. I began to color it so that it was the same shade the whole time. When I had 100% finished, I smiled and nodded at it.

Class was over and I looked at Kid. He looked at me and a smile formed on his face. I smiled to and then looked at the heart I had drawn. I looked at Kid again and blushed, then held the heart out to him.

"It's... Beautiful! Look at that symmetry!" I smiled and started to leave. Then he grabbed my arm. "Um, Sei. Is it okay if I walk you home?" I looked at him and giggled a little.

"But you don't even know where I live." He sweat dropped and chuckled. Damn that was cute.

"Well, I can try." I looked at him and blushed. Then nodded and we left together, our only issue was that Mimi and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, were with us and I could tell that Mimi was sending daggers into Kid's back.

"Mimi, Stop glaring. You're act like my mother." She stopped and nodded. "Hey, um, Kid? Why do you only have 3 white lines on one side of your head and not the other?" He seemed to flinch, then fell on the ground.

"I'm disgusting! And asymmetrical abomination. I'm not even worthy to live! I'm trash. I'm not worthy to even be near a beautifully symmetric girl like you!" He stopped and blushed, as did I and Mimi had him against the wall by his neck.

"Mimi!" She dropped him.

"Why? He's not even symmetrical?" He went back to grovelling.

"I'm garbage!" I stepped in.

"You're not garbage! So you're not 100% symmetrical! Who cares! I think that those white stripes on the left side of your head make you cute!" I realized what came out of my mouth and covered it blushing deeply.

Kid was about to speak when I turned and ran. I was beginning to cry. Why did I say that? Damn it. I got home and walked in. I looked into the full body mirror. Damn I was symmetrical. What I said to Kid was true. He was cute. And I'm glad he's not absolutely symmetrical. I don't want him to be anyways.

But how am I gonna face him at school tomorrow?

 **Symmetry word count: 24 =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Death the Kid's POV**

I was thinking about Sei all night. She thought my unsymmetrical hair made me cute. I liked that. She thought I was cute. She didn't think I was garbage. And she was symmetrical. And she was beautiful. But something bugged me. What if she didn't mean it? I began to spazz when Liz hit me over the head.

"Calm down you cry baby!" I nodded and went to bed. So much beautiful symmetry. I fell asleep and had my usual symmetrical dreams, but then they changed... Sei was there.. and we were... Oh my gosh!

I sat up quickly and was panting. I looked down and noticed something that I never had. Damn you puberty. I tried to go back to bed, but every time I fell asleep I picked up where me and Sei left off. This went on all night! Damn it.

It was now morning and I started to head to school. I got there and sat in my seat. Sei wasn't here yet? Soul looked at me.

"Yo Kid? You okay?" I looked at him and he flinched. I was so tired, my cheekbones and eye sockets must have been showing. "What the hell happened to you?" I looked at him and scooted closer to him.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" he nodded and I whispered it to him. He stopped and smirked.

"Kid. Never thought you'd be the man to dream that. That's cool." I smiled a little and Professor Stein walked in and started attendance. Sei still wasn't here yet. Damn it. Then, just like it was planned, Sei and Mimi came in right when Stein said their names.

"Sorry we're late. My alarm clock went off an hour late." I looked at her and when she looked at me she looked at the floor. What was wrong with her? She came up and didn't even look at me like usual. I may have only known her for a day, but still. I felt kind of down. It was lunch time and I walked over to Sei. I was about to speak when Mimi came over and glared.

"I'm sorry Kid. I don't think Sei wants to speak with you today." I felt kinda hurt. Why didn't she? I sat with the others at lunch and Sei and Mimi sat at their own desks. Mimi seemed pissed and Sei... was she... crying? She was. I stood and unintentionally walked over to her. Mimi tried to get in the way, but I walked around her.

"Sei? What's wrong." She didn't looked at me, but seemed to cry harder. "Sei? Was it something I did? Did what I say last night upset you I'm sorry if I did. Can you please answer me?" She shook her head. "Sei, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said last night" She seemed to stop crying and stared at the floor. Oh shit. I did mean when I said she was beautifully symmetrical.

"Wait, Sei I-I didn't mean that. I did mean what I said last night." I could feel Mimi glaring and heard her crack her knuckles. Damn it. What to do what to do. I didn't even think and pulled Sei into my arms. I heard gasps, growls, and felt Sei stiffen. I didn't know what to do know. Think Kid think! Um...

"Sei. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I meant it when I said you were beautifully symmetrical. And I still do. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." I blushed slightly and pulled away. When she looked at me she was blushing. "Sei?" She looked at the ground again. Damn it. I tried to comfort her again, but Mimi had grabbed me and shoved me into a wall.

"You bastard. Keep your asymmetrical hands off of Sei." I fell to the ground and began to grovel.

"You're right. I'm disgusting. Asymmetrical trash. Garbage. I should die. How can anyone bear to look at me? I'm hideous!" I heard footsteps come closer to me.

"Kid. I already told you that you weren't garbage. Don't make me hit you. I told you that your asymmetrical hair made you cute. Say you're garbage or hideous in my earshot again and I'll kick your ass." I looked up at her blushing. She did think I was cute. I stood and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks, my symmetrical angel." I blushed and she kinda tried to pull away. I loosened my grip so that I could look at her. She was blushing. I began to lean my face closer to hers. That's when something hit the side of my head.

"Hey you! Class may not be in session, but that doesn't mean you can start making out!" Sid was kinda pissing me off. Damn you and your unsymmetrical face. Sei looked at me with the cutest eyes. So symmetrical, then I heard Soul whispering something to Black Star. Oh shit no.

"No way! Kid dreamed that!" I almost died. I let go of Sei before he finished. "He woke up with that! No way! He can't be capable of it!" Soul smirked and nodded. Damn you two. Everyone stared at me. I went back to the table and finished eating.

"Hey Kid? What are those two talking about?" Patty really was dumb sometimes.

"Nothing Patty. It doesn't matter." She nodded and continued eating. Good thing she's not on my back. Liz, is a different story.

"Kid, did you have a puberty moment?" I stopped mid chew and almost choked to death.

"Liz! Are you trying to kill me!?" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Um, Kid?" I turned to see Sei Standing right behind me. She was standing in the cutest manner. I nodded to show her that I heard her. "Um, I was kinda wondering. Um, uh. W-what was the dream you had last night a-about?" I stared at her with a blank stare. Damn it. I can't lie to her. I began to remember the whole thing, then Soul burst out laughing.

I looked down and covered myself, hoping no one else saw, especially Sei. But the world doesn't love me like that. Black Star saw.

"No way! He can!" I almost stood up and hit him. He was gonna broadcast this to the whole school.

"Soul! Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone!?" He smirked and looked away.

"I don't know, did you?" I was gonna kill him, then the bell went off. Class was gonna begin and I had to move. I ran to my seat and sat down, covering myself again. I sighed and Sei began to come threw. She tripped again and fell into my lap. Shit.

"Um. K-Kid? W-What's that?" She realized what it was and automatically jumped into her seat blushing. I was just happy that it's symmetrical. I'd go nuts if it wasn't. Oh well. I looked at Sei. And she looked at me. I know she was thinking I was weird. I sighed and I felt something touch the hand that was on the bench.

When I looked down I saw Sei's hand next to mine. She had a ring like mine on her middle finger. I looked at the other hand and she had one there two. She was symmetrical. So cute. I noticed she was trying to put her hand on top of mine. She seemed to be trying not to be noticed, she was failing. I just grabbed her hand and she jumped a little. I looked at her again and smiled at her. She blushed a little more, but she didn't look away. A small smile formed, we faced forward and I was glad I was calm again. Class was now over and I asked to walk her home again.

"Sure, but, can it just be us?" I looked at her. Was she trying to get us alone? I sure as hell hoped so.

"Um, Liz, Patty, can you go home without me?" They both nodded.

"Mimi, that means you go home right now." She nodded and began to leave, then stopped.

"Aren't you coming Sei?"

"No, you're walking home alone. Walk with Liz and Patty. Get to know each other." They all nodded and began to leave.

Once I knew Liz and Patty were gone me and Sei began to walk out. It was kinda quiet. We got to her front door, Her house was right across from mine? Sweet. "Um. Kid?" I looked at her. "W-What were you trying to do before Professor Sid hit you?" I couldn't tell her I was trying to kiss her!

"Well, um I-"

"Can you do it again?" I looked at her in disbelief. I couldn't kiss her lips! Um, improvise! I hugged her again and started where I left off. But this time near the end I began to move to the side and gently kissed her cheek. This is the first time I've ever kissed a girl. It was nice, even if it was just her cheek. Her cheeks were a bright red, I knew I had some color too, but didn't say anything.

"Good night Sei, have lovely symmetrical dreams, maybe we can walk to school tomorrow together?" She nodded.

"Good night Kid. Have symmetrical dreams too. You never know, maybe you're symmetrical angel will show up in your dreams and help you with you little issue." I tilted my head to the side and she giggled. So cute.

"What issue?" She looked at me then looked down.

"Your issue" Then it hit me. That issue. I nodded.

"Night."

"Good night Sei" I walked into my house and went to bed. I'm glad I kissed Sei's cheek. It really relaxed me.

 **Symmetry word count: 22 =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sei's POV**

I went to bed with a slight blush on my face. When I woke up I felt the house move. Mimi was up. And damn was she PISSED!

"That mother fucker! I don't give a rats ass if he's Lord Death's son! I'll kill him!" Oh fuck. She saw what happened. This isn't gonna end well. Damn it. She looked at me. "Oh Sei! My poor little baby. Did that mean ol' Kid kiss you?" I sighed and pulled out of her hugged and ate breakfast. I walked out of the house and Kid was standing there on the other side of the gate waiting with Liz and Patty. I felt the blush come back on my face. And then it happened. Mimi saw Kid.

"You mother fucker!"

"Run Kid run!"

"Why?"

"She saw you kiss me!" and that made it even better. NOT! Mimi started running at him and Kid bolted with Liz and Patty.

We got to the school and Kid wasn't in the classroom. I got to my seat and saw him curled up on the floor. I got so pissed.

"Mimi!" Everyone in the school felt the floor shake. My soul went berserk. I needed to kill something and I needed to kill something now!

"Yes?"

"Get your ass over here! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She stopped and ran out of the room. My instincts I got from mom kicked in and i bolted after her.

When I caught up with her she was in the Death Room and she was hiding behind Lord Death. He stopped me and I could've sworn I was breathing fire! I glared at her and felt small tears start down my face.

"Sei? What's going on?"

"She's ruining everything!" Mimi looked a little hurt.

"How is Mimi ruining everything?" Death asked.

"She won't let me near him! She won't let him touch me! She won't let him look at me! I don't even know if she'll even let me be his friend!"

"Who's him?" I froze. I couldn't tell his FATHER! I know that Death would tell the world. I bit my tongue.

"Forget it."

"Father?" I froze. Shit. Not him. Why did Kid have to come?

"Yes Kid?"

"Why do you have Sei like that?" He was holding my arms back and his hands were behind my head. I managed to get out of it and just stood there staring at the ground. Mimi began to walk closer, but I just turned from her.

"I'm going to class." I began to walk when Death told me to stop.

"Sei. i don't think it's safe for you to go back to class." That's when it kinda went wrong. My soul pulsed and turned Kishin. Kid stepped back. He didn't know what this was for a second. When he fully got it he glared.

"What the hell?" I looked at him and realized what was going on. No. Not now. Why now. Damn you mother. Damn you and your dead body to the 9th layer of hell!

I grabbed my sides to try and stop it. It wasn't working. Death called the rest of Kid's team to his room and when they all got here they got ready to fight me. I fell to my knees and shook. No! I looked at the ceiling and screamed.

"M-Mimi. K-Knife m-mode." She nodded and changed. I looked at her and stabbed my stomach and made sure she went all the way threw. It wasn't working? Why wasn't it working!? I looked up and saw them stare at me wondering. I ran over and grabbed Soul. I shoved him into my stomach. Damn it!

"What the fuck!" I was so pissed now. I looked at Kid and he looked at me in disgust and got his death cannons ready. I smiled and threw Mimi somewhere safe. I didn't want her to get hurt. I walked close so that I'd get a bigger impact. He fired. Nothing happened.

"Damn it! Lord Death! I need you to use Kishin Hunter on me! It's the only way to counter this!" He nodded and performed it. I fell to the ground and my soul turned back.

"What the hell?! What is a fucking Kishin doing in the Academy!" Kid had a point. He probably hates me now. I began to cry.

"Sei?" I looked at Death.

"My mother tricked my father. She tricked his ability to tell if she was a Kishin. They fell in love and got married. This was after the Academy was built. A while after, I had no choice but to take up her temper. Father was killed by her before she went into labor, then she died giving birth to me. Whenever I get mad, no, pissed, no, angry, actually, it's more like murderous and full of blood lust, her temper begins to form. I hate it! I try my best to reverse it. Stabbing myself with Mimi usually works. I don't know what went wrong this time. Lord Death, you're the only one who can remove my mother's soul from my body." They all looked confused and mad.

"I said she died, part of her soul was left inside me. Once I turn 14 her soul's gonna take over. Lord Death, please take her away?" He nodded and Reaper Chopped my mother's soul out of my body. "Mimi" Mimi nodded and ate her. But everyone still were mad. I turned and say the look on Kid's face. Hurt. "Kid I-"

"Save it. You don't mean it." I felt my heart break. I looked at the ground. Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! I fell to the ground and balled. I didn't know why. I just did. Mimi walked over and tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. I only cried harder. It hurt. My chest hurt. Why did it hurt? I didn't have any feelings toward Kid in the first place. Death walked... bounced... over.

"Sei?"

"Y-Yes Lord Death?"

"What's wrong?" I looked at Kid. He still had that look. That mad and hurt look. I couldn't tell Death. No way in hell was I going to.

"It doesn't matter." I stood up and decided to go to class. I stepped forward and everyone stepped back. Great. I jumped past them and went to class and sat by the windows on the floor curled up in a ball.

Why did it have to happen this way? Why? I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Mimi, Maka, and Tsubaki.

"Sei, why didn't you tell us?"

"To be truthful Maka, I forgot. It's been a 2 years since the last time. I... I wish I remembered earlier. Now... now..." I began to cry again.

"Now what?" Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder.

"H-He hates me." They all looked at me confused.

"Who?" Patty and Liz walked over. I looked at them, then looked away.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Sei forgot about her mother's soul and now she says 'he' hates her but won't say who 'he' is" Maka replied.

"So who's he?"

"That's what we just asked." I looked at Liz and Patty with him.

"Three white stripes." Is all I said. They looked at me confused. Then Patty spoke.

"Why did you talk about Kid's white stripes?" I touched my nose. They still looked at me confused. Patty again spoke.

"You think Kid hates you?"

"I know he does." They all got it know. Patty's actually pretty damn smart. Then Kid walked over.

"What's going on here?" He saw me and his looked worsened.

"Sei thinks you hate her." I thought I was gonna die. Damn you Patty.

"Well she'd be-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Just shut up! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it. Please. Don't say it." I began to shake.

"Why wouldn't he hate you. You should be dead." Tsubaki glared at Black Star.

"Black Star!"

"What? It's true? She lied to us? Why should we not hate her?" I began to shake more.

"Black Star. Shut Up!" Tsubaki slapped him so hard I thought she was gonna break his neck. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Tsubaki?"

"She forgot! If you hadn't had a kishin reaction in two years you'd completely forget! If you found someone who made you forget everything bad that's ever happened to you you'd forget! That's what happened to Sei! She found someone to get her mind off it and now she's scared! Now she's upset! Now she most likely hates herself!" Tsubaki continued. When she finished I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kid looking into my eyes.

"Sei? Is what she said true?" I nodded and looked away. "I was going to say that you were wrong. I don't hate you. I'm mad yes, because you didn't tell me. I was hurt because you didn't tell me. But, what made you mad?" I looked at him and unintentionally hugged him.

"You were scared. Mimi was going to hurt you and you didn't feel safe. I got angry for that. I want you to be happy." I blushed and he did too.

"You wanted to kill Mimi because she was gonna hurt me?" I nodded and he picked me up and pulled me into an easier embrace. Then he pulled away and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his back. This caused both of our blushes to intense.

"No kissing in my class!" Professor Stein walked in and me and Kid sat down. I didn't notice but the whole time we were holding hands. Class was over and it was time for lunch.

I sat with Kid and took out my lunch. He realized he forgot so I decided to share my lunch with him. I had made my lunch so I didn't care. I passed him some and he smiled. I had everything symmetrical. It made me smile when he did.

I fed him a little and he fed me a little. I smiled as we continued this pattern until there was nothing left. Mimi was somewhere else. She was kinda staring at Crona. She totally had a thing for him. I turned my face back forward and felt Kid's lips on my cheek.

I turned to return it but he turned his head towards me and I got his mouth. I kinda flew back blushing and he was too. He was staring at me and his eyes cut into my soul.

"Good job Kid. You got a girl to kiss you." Soul said. I blushed deeper.

"It was an accident!"

"So you didn't wanna kiss him?"

"No, I mean yes, but only on the cheek"

"So you didn't like kissing his lips?"

"No, I mean yes, wait no, yes, uhhhh!" Soul smirked and I popped him one right in the nose.

"Sei? D-did you not want to kiss me there?" I looked at him. How could I tell him I wanted more then his lips?! how could I say I wanted to make out!?

"Kid. I'll regret saying this but, I didn't." he looked sad. i kissed his lips and pushed him onto the table.

"S-Sei?"

"I want to kiss you here." I kissed his pulse and he inhaled sharply. "What to make symmetry?" He looked at me and I got off.

"Just kidding. I'm to young for that and the kissing your neck thing" He looked hurt again. "I did enjoy your lips though." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"Sei, you're beautiful"

"Kid. You're just plain old hot!" I covered my mouth and blushed. Soul burst out laughing and I thought Mimi was gonna hang someone. "Mimi. Happy thoughts." I smirked. "Think of you and Crona." Her face lit up like a match.

"Sei!"

"Oh come one. I see the way you stare at him"

"And? Have you heard what comes out of your mouth at night?"

"Shut up! At least I don't have 20 pics of him hanging in my room!"

"At least I'm not having dream sex with Kid!" I almost killed her!

"Shut up!" I blushed deeply. Then Black Star spoke.

"Wow, looks like she has those dreams too. Looks like you might get lucky soon. Who knew she had dreams of you two having sex also." Kid looked like he was gonna die. Well. That's nice to know.

 **Symmetry word count: 2 =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sei's POV**

It's nice that Kid likes me still. He doesn't hate me because of the bits of Kishin inside my body. Lord Death is fine with it and isn't sending me out. This was good. And me and Kid have gotten a lot closer, especially because of our similar dreams. We never speak of them in detail, we ask what kinda dream we had last night, the usual is the... 'love making' dreams, which we both have often.

Kid and I had a mission together. There was a witch in Egypt again. She wasn't bringing mummies to life, just eating human souls. Kid was using his skateboard, I was using mine. It was kinda cool.

We got there and all these weird mummy's came out. I thought she wasn't... shit. This wasn't her doing. It was something elses. Something I didn't wanna deal with. This Hideous figure came from the ground, Uncle, on Mom's side.

"Well hello Sei. It's been awhile since I've seen you. You've grown quiet well."

"Go back to hell."

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad." I looked at Mimi, who was in scythe form and she turned into twin guns. I aimed them at him and started to fire. Shit. The mummy's were protecting him. Well, we had to get the witch.

"Kid" He looked at me. "Let's get the witch first. Then we can deal with my Uncle." He nodded and we went off. We found the witch. A... Pig? seriously? Oh well. We easily defeated her and Kid let me have the soul. When we turned the army of mummies were there.

"Now now Sei. How many times have I told you not to play with witches?" I glared.

"You never told me shit!" I aimed and fired. The mummy's got in the way again. "Mimi!"

"Got it!" She turned back to scythe form and she split in two and grew. "Scythe Ball!" I sent in at a group of mummy's and they all exploded. One group down, 99 to go. Kid started using his death cannon. We got all the mummy's in about a hour. Then it was Uncle. I looked at him and Mimi grew even bigger.

"Uncle, you're gonna die today. And you're gonna fucking like it." Mimi started to glow, one half turned into Genie hunter, the other one, witch hunter.

"Witch Hunting Genie Ball!" I sent a HUGE ass ball of energy at him and when Kid added Death cannon to it it became bigger and more destructive. Right before it hit him he said something.

"Let the Family Reunion begin." and he died. I gave the soul to Kid and we split all of the souls evenly.

"Sei?"

"Yeah?"

"What did he mean by 'Let the Family Reunion begin'?"

"That means all of my 'family' on mom's side are gonna come together and work on making me go full Kishin." He looked at me wide eyed. "Let's get back to the academy." kid nodded and we left, telling Death everything that happened.

"That sounds like a problem." I nodded and Kid and I went to class. Then Lord Death put an announcement out.

"We may have a problem. You all know how a month or so ago that the Kishin was destroyed by Maka and the help of her team. Well, what I forgot to tell you is that Sei's mother was a kishin. And that means that there are other kishin. These kishin are all related. And unfortunately the Keshin are planning a Family Reunion. They're going to attempt to turn Sei into a full Kishin. We are going to have to work on stopping this from happening, so be even more careful on your assignments, for the Kishins might show up. And will Maka's team along with Sei and Crona come to the Death Room. We need to talk." Kid and I sighed. We just got back from there. We all went and he was standing there, I'm guessing seriously?

"Sei, there's something I needed to tell you. And since these are your closest friends, they should know original Kishin had a wife. She was Sei's mother." We all stopped. I almost screamed

"S-so my dad's really..." he shook his head.

"No, I got to him before they had any fun. That means though, that the original Kishin, is also your father, because he did get some of his soul into his wife, and she got that part and her own into your body. So you still have two, I removed the original Kishin's soul though." I curled up into a ball. Seriously! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

"Sei. You are their target. I don't know if I want you to o on anymore missions for a while." I looked at him. How am I going to be able to be a good reaper if I can't get any souls for Mimi to collect?! I was about to object when Kid but in.

"Dad. You can't be serious! Sei has to go on missions! She can handle herself. She's tough enough to. She's stronger enough to. If you must let her go on missions with me. Two reaper's should be enough to handle them. Sei and I have already proved that we could. We defeated her uncle. That should be proof enough that we can defeat the Kishins we come across. All we need is for Sei to make a chart of her family and we can cross out the ones that have already been defeated." I nodded and pulled out chart paper. I drew it with 12 rows and 2 columns. The original, Mom, and Uncle James all had X in the second column. Death sighed and nodded.

"Fine Son. We'll do it your way for a bit." I smiled and he sent us back to class.

I sat down and everyone kinda scooted away, except for the ones that already knew. I felt a little sad. They didn't like me anymore. Great. Thanks a lot Death. Now almost all of the DWMA student body hates me.

Professor Stein asked me and one of the other students for a battling demonstration. Before I could even blink he resigned. Yup. No one liked me.

It was time for lunch and everyone did their best to stay away from me. I frowned and when class was over stood up to walk home alone. Kid stopped me and asked if he could walk me home, just the two of us. I nodded and we left.

"Sei, I'm sorry." I looked at him. I didn't understand.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Everyone's avoiding you." I looked at the ground and stopped walking. Kid stopped and stood in front of me. I began to cry.

Kid wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. His embrace was so warm. So inviting. So, needed. Then there was this laugh. Shit. I turned and saw something I regret. Blackstar had a camera.

"How cute." He started laughing. I snapped. I punched him in the face and he went threw some walls.

"Not funny you mother fucker!" I was going towards him when something grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Kid with a strict look on his face.

"Don't you dare let your mother's temper out." I sighed and retracted. I fell to the ground and started to cry again. Kid picked me up and carried me into his house and set me on his bed. He asked Patty and Liz to go keep Mimi company for the night and he cuddled me.

There was a knock on the door of the mansion and Kid brought me with him to open it. It was the guys. They were all there and Black Star totally flipped out on me.

"What the hell did you hit me for?!"

"I was crying. You were laughing. Girls reaction." I clung to Kid and kinda hid behind him. Soul smirked.

"Looks like you got someone who's comfortable around you Kid. Now what's she doing here?"

"She was upset so I brought her here. She staying the night. Now can you please leave." They left and Kid laid down on his bed and I laid down next to him.

 **Symmetry word count: 0... =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Death the Kid's POV**

I woke up with Sei in my arms. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I knew I had an issue at the moment but I pulled her closer anyways. She moaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to my body.

That's when the door flew open and Mimi walked in with Sei's change of clothes and a pair of handcuffs. She came over to me, ripped Sei outta my arms and cuffed me to a bedpost.

"Sei, go get dressed please. Kid. You can wait till she's done." Damn Mimi scares me sometimes. Sei got dressed and I did after I was uncuffed.

We all headed to the school and when we got in sat at our seats while everyone else was glaring at Sei and scooting away. It kinda pissed me off. And Sei was really hit by it. She knew what they were doing.

Class started and Sei was called down to battle with Black Star one-on-one without weapons. Black Star hit Sei and she didn't even seem to try to fight. She took everything he threw at her without any emotion.

Every time she got close to the students they'd go back in their seats as far away from her as possible. Black Star punched her across the face and she went flying and coughed up blood. She stood and wobbled a bit but kept taking the hits.

Black Star hit her again and I heard a small snap. Sei wasn't moving and blood was dripping out of her mouth. I stood when she began to move. She sat up and looked at Black Star.

"T-That all you got *cough* You're never gonna surpass God like t-that *cough*" Was she trying to get killed? Black Star hit her as hard as he could and she rammed into the desks. She coughed up a huge amount of blood. She was bleeding from various spots on her body. She stood again and Black Star kept hitting her with everything he had. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Professor Stein! Stop the battle. Sei's gonna die from blood loss."

"Shut up Kid!" Sei yelled. She stood straight and limped towards Black Star. He kicked her across the face and she crumpled to the ground. She was gonna die. Then she sat up. The hell? She looked at the ground and I saw the blood dripping from her mouth. "Black Star. You really are pathetic. I can still move. You must be getting soft."

"That's it!" Black Stars pupils turned into stars and he hit Sei harder than before. She got hit in the stomach and screamed in pain. I finally couldn't sit still anymore and jumped in front of Sei and stopped Black Star from causing anymore damage.

"This match is over." I picked up Sei and she was limp. I brought her to the nurse's office and Stein came in and examined her.

"She has a few broken ribs, some internal bleeding, a large amount of bruising, a large amount of blood loss, and a concussion." I stood there next to her bed. I wasn't leaving her like this. "She won't be leaving for a week, and then she has to be still for about 2 weeks."

"Bull shit" I looked at Sei and she sat up. She stood and hopped from foot to foot and twisted her body, not wincing once. "Did we forget my mom was a Kishin? And that the Original Kishin, Asura's, soul was inside me."

I hugged her and without even thinking kissed her lips. No way in hell was I letting her get hurt like this again. I won't let Sei do this to herself again. I licked her bottom lip and she hesitantly opened. I let my tongue explore her mouth and rub against her tongue. There was a cough from Stein and we parted.

"Time for class love birds." Sei and I blushed and went to class and sat down. Black Star apologized and Sei forgave him. All the students backed away and pouted and I heard someone whisper how they wished that Black Star would've killed her. I walked over to them and back handed them so hard across the face.

"I suggest you shut up. If you got an issue with Sei I suggest you don't let it be known or you're gonna have to deal with me." I looked at everyone else. "That goes for the rest of you too. Stop being scared of Sei. It's not like she's gonna kill any of us for no good reason. Stop shunning her for being part Kishin. Crona's mother was Medusa and we don't shun him." I sat with Sei and the atmosphere seemed less piss-off-ified.

Lunch seemed the same. I ate with Sei and the others when Soul spoke.

"So, Kid. Stein said something about you and Sei being lovebirds. Care to explain?"

"No"

"Sei?"

"Go fuck a duck"

"You're nice"

"The nicest." Sei drank some milk and froze.

"Sei?"

"Sei-chan!"

"Shit!" We all turned to this little girl running towards Sei. "Back Alexis." She stopped and pulled out a human soul.

"Eat it Sei-chan! I know you want to."

"Alexis, I'm sorry for this. Mi?" Mimi turned into a scythe and Alexis was killed. Sei took out her chart and put an X next to Alexis' name. "She was such a sweet girl too." Sei sighed and continued to eat, she seemed sad though.

Walking to class I asked her about it.

"Alexis was born human. Her parents killed other humans and forced her to eat them until she turned into a Kishin. Alexis never wanted to though. She made the mistake of befriending a human and her parents killed him in front of her and forced her to eat his soul. When she kept refusing, they shoved the soul in her mouth and forced to to swallow because if she didn't, she'd either choke and die or..." Sei seemed to shudder.

"Or what?" Her eyes said it all. I froze. She was... oh my gosh.

"But now she doesn't have to deal with him. And I'll make her father and mother die slowly and painfully. I'll have to make sure Alex is quick and painless though. I'll tell you when we meet him. But at least Alexis doesn't have to deal with her father anymore." Sei smiled a little and we finished up class and Sei stayed over at my house again.

 **Symmetry word count: 0... =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sei's POV**

I woke up with Kid. I always enjoyed waking up to him. Even if this was only the second time. It made me happy. I sat up and stretched. Kid sat up and looked at me, then blinked twice and blushed a little as he averted his eyes.

I looked down and noticed I had fallen out of the top of my night gown. I blushed too and put fixed myself. It was Saturday and we were all going to hang out at Soul's. I stood up and went over to the bathroom. That's when I called Death.

"42-42-564 Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." Death answered and I sighed. He looked at me and bounced... like usual.

"Hello Hello. What is it Sei?" I turned a little red and started fiddling with my hands.

"Um... Lord Death... I was wondering... Would it be okay if Mimi and I moved in with Kid?" Lord death bounced some more.

"I was going to suggest it actually. Your house isn't safe anyways. Mimi almost fell threw the floor in front of your bedroom door." I sweat dropped. Wow. I nodded and turned off the mirror. I did my morning routine and walked out. Kid was in the middle of undressing... well... changing... for the hottest Grim Reaper in the world was standing in front of me. Bare. Ass. Naked! I almost fainted.

His naked body was handsome. Muscles, not noticeable but you knew they were there. Great legs and the cutest symmetrical butt. Then his... look at the symmetry of his... my thoughts were interrupted by Liz and Patty bursting through the door with Mimi... a pissed Mimi.

I automatically slunk into the bathroom as Kid screamed and told them all to get out. I heard the door close and peeked through the door. He was still just standing there. Why was he standing there?

"Sei... You can come out know. I know you're looking." I almost died! I walked out and looked at the floor blushing. I continued to take quick glances at his body. He finally began to get dressed and when he finished he walked over to me.

"Sei. Did you enjoy the little accidental present you got this morning?" I blushed and looked down... bad idea. I automatically fell and knocked Kid down. I opened my eyes and noticed where my head was... between his legs. The door flew open and I thought everyone was gonna die.

EVERYONE was there. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Crona, Ragnarok, and Mimi. All the girls and Crona pretty much screamed. Nagnork, Black*Star, and Soul all started commenting on how quick I was moving and how I'd have better luck with his pants off.

I went so red. Kid just sat there. I felt something on my face and freaked the fuck out! Kid was there and tried to calm me down.

"Sei! Calm down! I didn't try to... I didn't want to... I'm not trying to..." I just shot up, turned, and stormed into the bathroom. I fell on the floor and held the nosebleed back. Dammit! I was so embarrassed. It's not that I didn't enjoy that, but people were there and Kid and I aren't even dating. Just friends who like each other a lot.

I heard a knock on the door and answer it. It was Kid. He was blushing a little and was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He said that it was time to go and that he was sorry. We headed out and downstairs. I heard Soul snickering and I walked over to him. I raised my hand and placed it on his face... HARD!

"Oh! What the hell was that for!"

"Snicker again after something like what happened upstairs again I'll make a wild assumption about what it's about and do that." We left and entered the Soul/Maka residence. This naked chick with purple hair popped up and I almost died.

"Blair?!" She turned and as a matter of fact it was Blair. I'd remember those ears from anywhere. I ran over and hugged her. Everyone looked at us shocked. "Blair's like my sister. The first time I came here ever I went to her house. We instantly clicked. I came back here a week before I started classes and she wasn't home. I thought maybe enough idiots thought she was a witch and killed her 9 times. How many souls do you have left anyways?"

"8"

"Who took it?"

"My cute little scythey-boy!" She boob hugged Soul and he got a nose bleed. I sighed and Maka hit him with a book. We all sat down and Blair got dressed.

I sat next to Blair and Kid was in a chair with Liz and Patty sitting on the back on either side. Mimi was next to Crona who was next to Maka. Black*Star and Tsubaki where on a couch and Soul was on the other side of Blair closest to Black*Star.

They all started talking and I felt a little uncomfortable. I didn't know why, I just did. Kid noticed this and looked at me. I looked at him and our eyes were locked. I felt my heart skip a beat when he smiled. He looked away and I looked at the floor again. There was this shape and it looked familiar but I couldn't remember why. Then when it hit me I jumped. Everyone looked at me. I looked out the window.

"Dammit. Not now. Why now? Why here? Why me?" I jumped out the window with Mimi close behind. I stood at the gate and saw this dust cloud. As it got closer my stomach lurched. When the cloud was within a reasonable sight I almost screamed. Kid ran up beside me and so didn't everyone else.

The thing was now within 50 yards. 40. 30. 20. Death kill me if he... kill me now. The figured appeared and took off his helmet and put it on the motorcycle he was using. I almost fell to the ground. Kid caught me first. The man glared and pulled me out of his arms. I almost hurled at his touch. Blair came up and hissed once she saw him. It was Yaro*

My... fiance... well... ex fiance... he didn't get the whole 'I never agreed to marry you in the first place it was forced upon me and going to the DWMA would end the arranged marriage dumb ass' thing. He tried to kiss me when I smacked him and pushed him away. I walked and hid behind Kid. Yaro seemed to get more pissed and took a step closer, I took a step back.

"Calm on baby don't be like that." Everyone glared at me.

"Something else you forgot about?"

"I thought the damn asshole got the fucking message the first 100 times."

"That's not an exaggeration either." Mimi clarified.

"Who is he?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm Sei's fiance." I almost died. Kid looked hurt. I began to explain.

"Correction. Ex-fiance. It was an arranged marriage. They told me that since I was the Female Grim Reaper having children with such a noblemen would be beneficial to the world. They said that if I came to the DWMA for more training and to learn more that the engagement would be off. I continued for the first 5 weeks before I came here that I was going and that Yaro and I were over, but he didn't stop. And now he's followed me here." They all nodded but Kid still looked kinda hurt. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his back. Yaro didn't like that and came closer. I tried to step back, but Kid wouldn't so I couldn't.

Yaro was right in front of Kid now. His chest easily in front of Kid's face. It mad me so mad. He was trying to intimidate him?! Not on my watch. I was about to move, but Kid stopped me by grabbing my hands and keeping them firm around his abdomen. I blushed slightly.

"What do you want with Sei?" Kid's look was deadly. He didn't like Yaro. I felt a small smile come on my face and I snuggled into his back again.

"I want to take her away from this awful place and back with me." Yaro tried to grab me but Kid stepped back, making me, and Yaro miss. Yaro's eyebrows furrowed and he was in a glare. He tried again with no avail. Finally he stopped and just stood in front of Kid again. "What's your name boy?" Just the tone he used infuriated me.

"My name is Death the Kid. I'm Death's son." Yaro looked even more disgusted with Kid. I almost reached out and slapped him, but Mimi beat me to it.

"I suggest you don't look at Sei's friend like that. I'm the only one allowed to look at Kid like that bro." It's true. I got Mimi as a weapon threw her family. It rocks and sucks. I had her as a weapon, which rocks, but I had to marry her brother, SUCKORBLE!

"Mimi. I was gonna do that!" I whined. Yaro smiled and reached a hand out.

"Come on Sei. Let's go. I know you hate it here." I freaked out on his ass!

"No! I fucking like it here and you don't know shit about me! You don't even know my weapon preference! You don't know my birthday! You don't even know my fucking age! You look like a prick whose only interest is fast women! You could careless about my feelings and can't leave any of my stuff symmetrical for ten seconds! You're not symmetrical and even when I kindly asked you to be you wouldn't! You think that alcohol should be drinkable from age two! You're addicted to porn! You bought me lingerie for Valentine's Day that I'll never wear for you! Your room smells like a pit of rotting corpses and I wonder how the hell it hasn't eaten you up yet! You're rude and disgusting and there's so much hair gel on your head that I'm surprised it doesn't drip down your head to make puddles of the shit on the floor! Brushing your teeth is foreign and you've never heard of washing your hands! Every chance you get you attempt to grope me and you think that scratching your dick turns me on! You have a heart of steal and your brains are in your balls and stomach! You never has, will or does have a chance with me! Leave me the hell alone!" Let's just say that Death City was getting a show and if Lord Death doesn't come down here soon we're gonna have some issues.

Yaro stared at me and I was hoping he'd start to cry. Nope.

"Sei. I-I thought you loved me?" Kid freaked this time.

"Oh hell no. She doesn't love you. By the looks of things she never did. You do look like a prick and you smell like rotten fish. You're disgustingly unsymmetrical. And little FYI, Sei won't love you cause she's gonna love me." He blushed, I blushed, Girls went awe, Boys went damn, Yaro got pissed.

Yaro grabbed Kid's collar and lifted him of the ground. He raised his fist and I grabbed Yaro's neck. He dropped Kid and started to choke. I squeezed tighter and he looked like he was gonna faint. Then Death came... seriously... He was PISSED!

 ***asshole**

 **Symmetry word count: 6 =)**

 **Real quick, I usually wouldn't do something like this, but I'm making an exception. I have a friend that's looking for people to help with a MAP/MEP, and asked me to spread the word. So that is what I am doing!**

 **It's about the Yu-Gi-Oh character named Astral and so we can show our love for him with song created for him by some very amazing people. If you are interested, you can go here: watch?v=FpXHtOV0uvo Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sei's POV**

Oh shit shit shit! Death was gonna rip someone a new one.

"Sei!" He was using his creepy ass voice. "You are not allowed to kill humans!"

"He was gonna kill Kid!"

"Kid can take care of himself!"

"Says you!" I got reaper chopped on the head. I fell to my knees and growled. My temper was rising. Shit. I stood up and stared at the ground. I bit my lip and turned around. Yaro tried to grabbed me but I hit his hand away. No way in HELL was that fucker touching me. I ran. Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Mimi, and Liz came after me.

"Sei? You okay?" I turned to Maka and my eyes were red. My soul pulsed. Why the hell did this have to happen!? My breath began to grow hotter until fire was coming out. My nails grew longer. My teeth sharper. My mind began to fog slightly. The last time I went slight Kishin I wasn't as pissed. I blinked and I heard my mother's voice.

"That's it Sei. Let your rage take control and I'll take care of everything." I hate my mom. I realized what was going on and tried to grab my sides to subside the transformation, but it was too late. Shii took control. My soul had turned into a Kishin Egg. My mind began to fog again, then everything went black.

 **Kid's POV**

I sensed a Kishin soul. Dad did too. Something was kinda familiar about this one. But why... what's that I sense. Something warm but scared? It seems to be mixed with the Kishin so- SEI! Her soul is turning into a Kishin Egg! I ran toward the soul and everyone followed. Mimi, Liz, Patty, and Maka where laying on the ground. Mimi was the only one that seemed to be conscience. I ran over to her.

"Mimi. What happened?"

"It's Sei. Shii took control!"

"Who's Shii?"

"Her mother. Shii is her mother's name. Shii Saisu. Yes, Her name means Death Scythe, but that doesn't mean shit." I looked toward the Kishin Egg. Sei looked so different. She had red eyes, sharp teeth, long nails, and her hair seemed to start turning pink. It was kinda scary.

She looked at me and smirked. Her eyes got wide and her soul grew. She ran over and swung her hand trying to cut me. I jumped back. Dad came and looked at her. He took out his Kishin hunter and ran it through Sei's body. It disappeared, but it was a clone. When the hell?

She appeared behind him and punched his back. Dad turned and Sei was heading towards me. I looked at her and dodged. Then when she was on the ground I hugged her from behind. She stopped moving. When she looked at me her eyes were filled with tears. There was a speck of purple in each eye. A streak of red in her hair. She wasn't symmetrical

"Kid?" She looked like she was gonna cry. Everyone was telling me to get away from her but I couldn't. I needed to know Sei was alright. I pulled her tighter. I heard a small hissing sound. The Kishin Egg was burning? Sei started to squirm and whimper. When the sizzling stopped I looked.

Sei's hair was red. Nails short. Teeth normal. Eyes purple. All symmetrical. Sei fell to the ground and grabbed her sides. She stood again and turned towards me. She had tears running down her face. I was about to hug her when Yaro grabbed her in his arms. He pulled her close and she froze. Her soul seemed to heat up. Yaro kissed her. Oh no he didn't! I walked over and ripped Sei away from him and pulled her into my arms. Yaro glared.

"Mine!" I pulled her closer and snuggled into her. She seemed kinda tense. I summoned my skateboard and picked Sei up bridal style. Mimi was gonna speak but closed her mouth. I brought Sei back home and into my room. Sei was still tense. "Lay down on the bed."

"W-what?"

"Lay down on the bed and take your shirt off, I'd like it if you'd lay face down." Her face went red. "I'm not gonna do that jeez. Just trust me. Please?" She nodded and did as she was told. I straddled her hips and began to massage her back. Sei sighed. She seemed so happy. I was enjoying myself too. I liked touching Sei's skin. It was soft, no blemishes, not even a freckle. Her skin was perfect. I heard the door open but continued. Sei didn't seem to mind. In fact she glared at the door.

"Mimi, Yaro. Will you mind getting the hell out and shutting the damn door before I fucking kick your asses." Mimi nodded, Yaro stepped forward. He kept coming and the closer he came the tenser Sei seemed. I continued but for every muscle I relaxed, another one tensed up. Yaro wasn't helping. I sighed and got off Sei, she didn't seem to like it.

She stood and kicked Yaro out the door with enough force that the wind caused the door to slam. She laid back down and I continued. I had gotten all of her muscles relaxed. I stood and stretched. My back kinda hurt from being hunched over.

"Um Kid?" I turned and Sei was sitting on my bed. Her breast where showing. I felt the blood rush to my face and other places. Sei just sat there and stared at me with the cutest expression. I realized she wanted a response.

"Uh, yeah?"

"W-would you like me to massage your back?" I blinked twice and nodded. I went over and she stopped me. She started to undo my coat. I felt the blood start to rush faster. She had my coat off and was working on my shirt. Damn it. Should she really be trying to do this? Laying down on my stomach is gonna hurt like a bitch.

My shirt was now off and Sei was looking at me. She started to kneel and her face got closer to mine. I felt the blood running even faster while heat filled my body. Sei's face was right in front of mine, our lips inches apart when someone burst through the door. I glanced to the side and it was Soul, Black Star, Crona, Ragnarok, Yaro, and Dad. I thought Yaro was gonna kill me.

Sei looked down and screamed. She threw herself into my arms and pushed her breast against me to keep the others from seeing. I was gonna die of symmetry. Sei distributed even amounts of pressure for each one and they were symmetrical anyways so whatever. Yaro looked even angrier.

"Kid? What's going on in here?" Shit. What to tell Dad what to tell Dad? Um...

"Well, you see. S-Sei was all tensed so I gave her a back massage. She seemed to notice that being hunched over for a bit hurt my back and she asked if she could give me one. She took my coat and shirt of and just stared at me. Her face started to get closer when you guys walked in." Damn it. I had to tell him the truth!?

"Okay. If that's all. Continue." There are times I say the right things at the right time. This was one of those moments. They all left and dragged Yaro out. Sei pulled back and looked at me again. Her face again got closer. Our lips were inches away when her eyes began to close. What was I gonna do? I stopped her.

"Sei. Can you wait until after the massage?" What the fuck is wrong with me?! Sei nodded and I laid down. It hurt a little but I'd live. Sei started and it felt great. If I was a cat I'd sound like a loud motor boat. So loud deaf people would be able to hear me. That's how good this massage felt. The tension was gone and Sei got off. I sat up and turned.

She was staring at me again. Her face was getting closer again. Lips inches away when her eyes began to close. Sei's lips barely touched mine when I leaned in and kissed her. I closed my eyes and I felt Sei wrap her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to kiss her lips with a little more force. We parted and Sei's eyes were slightly glazed. I pulled her into another kiss and I opened my mouth, Sei responding and doing the same.

We began to kiss each other repeatedly, each time getting hotter and more passionate. Finally we got our tongues involved and I pushed Sei onto my bed. Our tongues danced with each other until they were well acquainted. We parted for air and there was a bead of saliva. Gross, but who cares. I started to kiss her again when the door opened. It was Mimi, Liz, Patty, and Maka. Shit I'm screwed.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mimi yelled. Sei sat up and looked at her.

"We were making out. You'll live. Besides. We're moving in here and it just so happens that there is only one other room and it only has enough room for one person. So you know what. Shut up. Turn around. And Leave. I was enjoying myself." My face went red. Sei looked at me then grabbed my head and pulled me into another kiss. She waited till Mimi and the others left before she stood up. She walked over to the door and locked it.

"Learn how to lock your damn door." I nodded and before I knew it I was pinned onto my bed by Sei. Her breasts bounced a little and I went so red. She sat down and went right back up. She looked down and... damn.

She went over and put her shirt on and walked back over. She sat in front of me and started twirling some of the hair on her finger around. I pounced on her and she let out a little yelp. I kissed her and she returned it. She started to run her fingers through my hair. We parted. She tried to get another kiss but I stopped her and got off.

"If we continue there's no idea what could happen. Let's stop before we get too excited." Sei nodded and helped me put my shirt and coat on. We went downstairs and sat in my living room. Everyone was staring. Yaro was the first to speak.

"What were you doing with my girl?" My eye twitched.

"Your girl? Last time I checked Sei wanted nothing to do with you?" Yaro glared.

"You brainwashed her. Sei's mine."

"No. I'm not!" Sei stood and glared. "I don't belong to you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No! I belong to someone else!"

"Oh yeah who?"

"Kid!" Sei covered her mouth. Son of a bitch. I think today is one of the happiest days of my life. Sei looked at the ground and sat down. Yaro's glare worsened.

"What was that?" I stood.

"You heard her. She said she belongs to me." Everyone looked at me shocked. Sei looked up at me, blushing. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently and put a hand on her cheek. Yaro was gonna kill me. "She's my symmetrical angel. Not yours. You don't deserve such a beautiful girl like Sei. She's the most symmetrical thing I've seen in my life, which makes her the most beautiful." Sei smiled and wrapped her arms around.

"Symmetrical or not you're still perfect." I smiled at her. Damn was Yaro pissed.

"She doesn't love you! She loves me!" I was about to say something, but Sei cut me off.

"I don't love you!"

"Oh yeah? Then who do you love?"

"I love Kid!" I fainted.

 **Symmetry word count: 7 =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sei's POV**

Kid was unconscious on the floor. Did what I say upset him? I kinda just sat there staring at him. I sighed and kneeled next to him.

"Kid? Get up. You're worrying me. I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say that?" Yaro grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Stay away from him Sei darling. I'll protect you. I'm going to be living here, so we'll always be able to be together." Kid sat up as fast as he fainted and pulled me closer to him while punching Yaro in the face.

"Mine. You can't have my symmetry." I sighed. It felt nice to be in Kid's arms. I felt safe. Not like in Yaro's arms. I felt ill in his. Kid looked at me and smiled. "I love you too Sei." I froze. Did he just say that? He did! I couldn't control myself and by the time I did I was on top of Kid kissing him. I sat up and looked away a little red.

"S-Sorry Kid." He shook his head and sat up also.

"Sei, be my girlfriend?"

"Did you have to ask?"

"No"

"Hmmm... Do I love you?"

"I hope so"

"Ihhh... I know! Do you love me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"There's your answer." Kid kissed me and we stood. I cuddled into Kid's chest. I was so happy. I was with Kid. And he loved me. And Yaro couldn't take me away.

Yaro started to fume and left the room. I looked at Mimi and she nodded and left after him. Being his sister means that she has to be the one to calm him down. And I'd kill him so... yeah.

"Sei?"

"Yes Kid?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" We started kissing again and Death walked in.

"What are you two up too?"

"Nuttin' just kissing my boyfriend." Death seemed to smile.

"It's about time you two got together. I always thought you two would make a nice couple." Kid sighed and I blushed.

"I know we just got outta there but, wanna go to my room?" I nodded and we headed up. I was so excited. We got there and I sat on Kid's bed. He walked over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him. He pushed me onto the bed and we started a total make out. I sensed something.

"Son of a bitch! Not now!" Kid looked at me and I opened the door. Kishin. How the hell did he get in if Death was... never mind.

"Hello Sei"

"Robert."

"Oh come on Sei. That's no way to treat you uncle. Give me a hug."

"Why would I hug you? You've abused Alexis and forced her to be something she never wanted to be. Why would I hug the man that..." I was beginning to get angrier the more I looked at him. I wanted to ring his neck. I wanted to rip his balls off and send them down his throat. But I couldn't. Wait... I CAN! I smirked and my nails grew. I ripped off his balls and shoved them down his throat then I rung his fucking neck.

I grabbed Mimi and used Kishin Hunter on him. He was dead. And now Alexis could rest in peace in heaven while his sorry ass rotted in hell. I looked at Kid and smiled.

"That was Alexis' dad" Kid nodded. He walked over to me and kissed me. I smirked into the kiss. I finally got my love. And he loved me back! Damn I love symmetry.

I woke up in Kid's arms. I guess what people say is true. There's no happier place for a girl to be then in the arms of the boy she loves. I snuggled into him and he shifted. Damn it. I think I just woke him up. Kid yawned and opened his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes.

"Good morning Sei-chan."

"Good morning Kid-kun."

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have ever slept in my entire life."

"Same here." He kissed me and I kissed back. Then the door flew open.

"SEI!" I looked and it was Mimi.

"Yes?"

"Yaro is gone. I can't find him."

"Thank go- I mean, Oh no, what are we to do?"

"Don't pull that shit."

"What do you want me to do? Care?"

"No."

"Then why did you tell me."

"Just thought you should know."

"Thanks" And with that she left. I snuggled into Kid again. Happiness. Oh the happiness that fills my soul. And on that note, Soul walked in.

"Hey Kid I was wondering. Can I borrow your Playsta-" He stopped, looked at us for a minute, then smirked. "Kid, didn't know you two would get THAT serious so fast." Kid was shirtless, I was, we didn't do anything sexual I swear, but try explaining that to Soul, who then called in Black Star.

"Whoa! Tsubaki and I haven't even gotten that far yet!"

"You're with Tsubaki?"

"Whoops." I smiled and did a little shooing motion with my hand. They didn't see it nor get it.

"Get out!" And with that they flew out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"You're making us get up aren't you?"

"Never said that." Kid smirked and rolled on top of me, his black boxers felt silky against my stomach. He seemed to enjoy my Booty Short PJ bottom's, since they were fuzzy and he was eyeing them slightly. I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"St-stop it. That-That tick-tickles." I was laughing so hard, until he stopped.

"Sei-chan?"

"Yeah Kid-kun?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kid kissed my lips gently, until he had to shift, which made my leg rub his inner thigh, which made him smirk and rub my inner thigh with the back of his hand. I arched my back slightly. That was so not fair. I didn't mean too either.

I growled slightly, which made Kid smirk more and run his finger down my left side, which made me arch again. Kid licked my bottom lip and I just left it shut. Death came in and almost screamed.

"Kid! What are you doing!"

"Kissing Sei. Why?"

"Oh, okay then. Continue."

"DEATH!"

"Yes Sei?"

"Please tell your son to stop teasing me?"

"No."

"Damn you." He left.

"Kid, not now. We need to get up."

"Why?"

"You want Mimi to walk in?"

"Point taken." He got up and we got out of our PJ's and into our clothes. I did my morning routine and then Kid did his. We went down stairs where Mimi was cooking breakfast.

"There you two are. I thought I was gonna have to come up and drag your asses out of bed myself." I sighed and sat down. Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, Soul, Liz, and Patty were all sitting, And Kid sat next to me. I smiled and giggled a little. This was gonna be a good day.

Then Yaro walked through the door. And now it wasn't gonna be a good day. I closed my eyes and ignored him. Until I was ripped from my seat and dragged away.

When I opened my eyes we were in a dark room. I looked around and it was lit by candles and I was sitting on a king sized bed. It was kinda hard and stiff, and there was a mirror. I stood up and walked over to it. Someone wrapped their arms around me and I got that 'I'm gonna be sick' feeling. It was Yaro. He threw me onto the bed and looked at me hungrily.

"Sei, I'm gonna make you love me if I have to have my way with you first." I got scared. No way in hell was I gonna lose my virginity to... that. I back up to the top of the bed and Yaro was right on top of me. Kid, help me.

 **Kid's POV**

I had just sat down when Yaro came in and dragged Sei off. I didn't even have enough time to react.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"He's taken her to mine and Sei's old house. There was a dark room that he had heard about. The people who had lived there used it as a love chamber. He's gonna..."

"Oh hell no he's not gonna do that to my Sei!" I ran out and across the road. I made through the front door and ran up the stairs. I had scoped this house out before, so I know where it is. I was running as fast as I could. I need to find Sei.

I opened the door and Yaro was on top of Sei, both of their clothes on the floor, Sei was balling her eyes out. I ripped him off her and held her close. I picked up her clothes and left. I got to my room and set her down on the bed.

"Sei? You okay?"

"He. He. He was..." She cried harder and I wrapped my arms around her. Thankfully Yaro wasn't able to go all the way with Sei. I held her close and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Sei."

"Love you Too Kid."

 **Symmetry Words Count: 2 =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kid's POV**

I was staring deep into Sei's eyes. So beautiful. So innocent. So symmetrical. I kissed her lips and then slowly pushed her onto bed. We started a very heated make out session when the door flew open and there stood my father.

"Death the Kid what are you doing!?" Must think quick. um. uh.

"Extreme make out now go away Death." Sei said, with a very pissed look on her face.

"Oh, okay then. Clean up when you're done." My father was a little TO laid back sometimes. I turned my face to Sei and we continued with our very heated make out. Then the door opened. I could have sworn I locked the damn thing. It was Soul and Black*Star. Sei sent back a death glare, but they were to busy starring. Sei stood and they got small nosebleeds. Soul stood there and smirked, along with Black*Star.

"Well Well Well. Kid, never thought you'd get that far so soon. Cool." Sei walked over to them and called Maka up.

"Maka! Soul's staring at my naked body!" And with that Soul was kicked out of the door by Maka's foot. Tsubaki came up and pulled Black Star away.

"Have fun you two" Maka smiled and closed the door. Sei locked it and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sei-chan."

"Yes Kid-kun?"

"I'm sorry." We finished what we were doing got dressed.

We walked down stairs and everyone was smiling. Sei blushed and I just shook my head. We sat down and everyone kept staring. Sei wasn't happy stood and bitched everyone out and then Dad threatened her and she sat down and then fainted.

"Sei!" I picked her up and she just laid there.

"What did you two do in there?" Mimi asked.

"Extreme make out"

"She was naked and he was in his boxers." I shot a death glare at Soul.

"Oh then she'll be fine. The excitement must have finally hit her. She's usually tired after a lot of excitement, that must have pushed her over the edge Death." He nodded and Mimi looked at me. "Try to keep her in the bedroom after something like that okay? That way she isn't gonna faint and hurt herself." I nodded and brought her to my bed. We seemed to spend a lot of time in here. I laid her on my bed and covered her up. I just sat on the side of the bed and watched her.

 **Sei's POV**

I woke up in Kid's bed and he was watching me. I sat up and kissed him.

"Good morning Kid."

"Good morning Sei." He kissed me again when the door opened.

"Good morning Lord Death." He nodded and bounced in.

"Sei, we need to talk young lady."

"Yes Lord Death?"

"I'm happy to tell you that you are no longer engaged to Yaro." I sighed. "But you have another arranged marriage."

"To who?"

"I know you and Kid have only been dating for a little bit, but you can not turn this marriage down." I almost cried. Kid looked upset too. "You and my son are to be getting married in about 6 months." Now I cried, happily.

"Y-You mean it?" He nodded and I latched to Kid.

"Could this get any better my Symmetrical angel?" I shook my head and we were brought down stairs, okay, so it's lunch time not morning. I usually say morning when I wake up.

"So what's the big announcement Death told us you had?"

"Well Sei, I didn't get to do this properly." Kid got down on one knee and took my hand. "Sei Saisu, will you marry me in 6 months?" I almost did regrettable things right there.

"Of course I will Kid!" They all gaped. "That would be the announcement." All the girls and Crona screeched and the boys minus Crona just sat there.

"Who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Who's gonna be Kid's best man?"

"What color will your dress be?"

"She's a virgin so white."

"True, what's the theme gonna be?"

"Are you gonna honeymoon?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions girls/Crona. Mimi's gonna be the maid of honor of course and all of the girls are gonna be the rest of the wedding party." Mimi smiled and Kid started to be bombarded next by the boys.

Then the rest of the family came in one final attempt to completely change me. I grabbed Mimi in scythe form and did our soul resonance and did Scythe Ball and only killed one. And now there's 4 left. I got hit and went berserk.

"Damn you!" I grabbed Mimi tight and she turned into Kishin Hunter. "Kishin Hunter!" I killed two. Mimi shrunk just to grow bigger and change colors. Instead of Silver, Red and Gold, she was Black, Pink, and White. "Ultimate Scythe Ball." And with that the last two died.

"That was a quick battle." I nodded to Kid and then started to twitch. Shit. She's gonna... I screamed and fell to my knees. Damn you Shii! I told everyone to run and then blacked out.

 **Kid's POV**

Shii flipped her hair, batted her red eyes, and then looked at her long ass finger nails. he smirked and told us that we couldn't kill her without killing Sei.

She pulled a strand of hair out of her head and it turned into a very unsymmetrical sword. We ran outside and when Shii tried to get Black Star she missed and cut her hair, but she didn't, the area where the hair would've been cut down turned back to Sei's hair color. Shii freaked the fuck out and I told them to get the sword.

"You think you're gonna get this sword?" Shii laughed and stabbed it into the ground and made this big earth quake. Maka fell in front of the sword and grabbed it from Shii. Shii chased Maka all the way over to me and after I got the sword Liz and Patty grabbed Shii and told the others to help.

"No man wants to deal with his mother-in-law. They're not cool." I rolled my eyes at Soul. I cut off Shii's hair and soon it was all Sei's. I cut off both arms and the proof it didn't hurt Sei was that the arm stayed and the fingernails were back to normal. I finally cut everything that was Shii off Sei and the Kishin egg came from Sei's throat. Sei opened her eyes and they were purple again.

"Sei?"

"Kid?" What happened?"

"Shii came out." I handed her the soul. "And we finally killed her." Mimi ate the soul right out of my hand and we all went inside.

"Kid?"

"Yeah Sei?"

"I just realized, I'm not gonna have family until 3 months after my 14th birthday. And we get married." I nodded and held her. Then something hit me.

"When's your Birthday Sei?"

"October 31."

"Wow, Halloween." Sei nodded. I kissed her lips and we continued with lunch.

 **Symmetry word count: 3 =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sei's POV**

So lunch was over and the girls dragged me to a bridal shop.

"Why are we here?"

"To get your dress of course!"

"We have a while girls."

"No we don't. 6 months may seem like a long time, but as soon as you blink it'll be your b-day, then your wedding, then soon after that you'll be sending your kids to the DWMA and Kid will be the new Grim Reaper and you'll be the second in command and the next thing you'll now after that your kid's first death scythe will be created and you'll be sending them off to be married!" I almost died as she continued to speak.

"Mimi! Holy shit!"

"Sorry Sei. I just got so excited." No shit.

"So Sei, what kind of dress do you like?" I thought hard as Maka looked at me unexpectedly.

"I kinda like the ball gown kinda look, strapless with a veil, no train, and nothing to throw off its symmetry." She kinda sweat dropped.

"Okay, that's for Kid's sake right?" I nodded and we found it, the veil had a slight tint of pink and the dress was gorgeous. I was soon dragged to the jewelry store.

"You need a bracelet, a necklace, and earrings. This will be so much fun. okay, symmetrical... how about pearl earrings?"

"Then everything would have to be pearl and that so traditional. We need something to contrast with the dress and veil. How about onyx?"

"No. I don't think that'd go with her hair."

"Black goes with everything!"

"Says the one with a long black jacket."

"You have long black hair!"

"But I think pearls would be nice on Sei."

"How about red diamonds?!" They all looked at me and nodded and went to go find everything. They did and then we were at the shoe store.

"We need something to go with the dress, so closed toed heels would go nice, but Sei likes them low so they'd have to be about 1 inch heels instead of 3 inch like usual."

"But the dress drags a good 2 inches, she needs 3-4 inch heels."

"What do you think Sei?"

"Just get the damn shoes and let's leave."

"You still need accessories!"

"I have jewelry! I got two damned bracelets for crying out loud! What else do I need?"

"You need a small purse though!"

"Why?"

"Honeymoon supplies!"

"What the fuck!" I blushed and we headed to buy a small purse and 'honeymoon supplies' And as soon as we left that store we ordered flowers and the catering crew.

Soon they were dragging me to this wedding theme place. I sighed. I already know what I want for a theme. For Kid's sake more than mine it's going to be butterflies. And placed symmetrically while I'm at it. I snapped back to reality when I was gently pushed on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The lady a the desk is talking to you." I turned to look at her. Long green hair draping over her shoulder, obviously died since her natural bright blond was showing through the roots. Dark blue eyes and two different shades of eyeshadow. It bugged me so much but I kept my mouth shut.

"What ya want as a theme hun?".

"Butterflies."

"Okay hun. But why?"

"She's marrying Death the Kid." She looked so pissed. Now that I think about it, she looked kinda familiar too.

"So, she ain't datin' that Yaro feller?" You could tell she was mad.

"Nope, engagements off since he tried to jump her."

"Poor thang." She turned and took a book of the back counter and placed it in front of me. "Choose the types of butterflies you want. Pages 60 ta 69" She went to the computer and started doing something. I opened the book and started looking.

The butterflies were gorgeous, I found this really rare type that's only found in the allies of Death City under dumpsters, in air vents and sometimes dancing across puddles after it rains. It's called a Shigami Wing. It has Lord Death's mask on it's wings and has one on it's body near the tail. Rumor is that Death took the wings design as an idea for his new mask.

"Find it yet?" I kinda glared at her.

"Yeah, Shigami Wing." She seemed even more pissed. I heard Liz and Patty whispering about the girl.

"Got it hun." That last hun was dripping with poison. She turned and there was this mark on the back of her neck it looked like a key. That's when it hit me. That's Hentri.

She had the biggest crush on Kid. How I know this... is a good question. She turned around again and slammed the order form on the counter in front of me. She pointed where I needed to sign and I did. She was scoffing and was really pissing me off.

"Excuse me, Hentri right?"

"Yea hun?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" She glared.

"Why ya ask that?"

"Because you're all pissy and rude."

"Well you'd be too if you saw the love of you life making out with a whore." My eye twitched.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't say that. I saw what you did this morning." My eye twitched again. "and all the stuff you've done in there. How dare you even allow your lips to come close to anywhere on him?" I was refraining my hands.

"How would you know?"

"I've got cameras all through that damn room."

"So you watched us this morning, you should've known we were engaged."

"Left to come to work before that. Listen to me ya lil' skank. Kid's my man. You're stupid little Kishin egg soul must have messed up with his brain. Kid will be mine before long. And I'll take him right in front of you!"

"Like hell you'll take me from Sei!" She noticed that Kid was standing at the door of the shop. I turned and he walked over. She was really pissing me off and Kid grabbed my head and just kissed me. I was in bliss, especially because not only did I love it when Kid kissed me, but it TOTALLY pissed Hentri off. We were finally able to go home now and I snuggled into Kid.

 **Kid's POV**

I couldn't wait till me and Sei got married. It would be amazing. Unfortunately it's time for school, and let it be said that it most likely will NOT end well. We are young yeah, but I can't really do anything about it can I? Sei and I got into the school and Hentri was talking to some of the girls. Why did I care? I don't know.

"She did what?!"

"Yea. Saw the whole thing. She totally brainwashed him. That stupid lil' skank."

"She is such a slut. Whoring herself around like that. Remember when we found out she was part kishin? That was horrid. And now she's doing this? Trying to have sex with Lord Death's Son. Sei's the worse." I really wish I didn't hear any of that. I really really did. I looked at Sei and she was crying. I stepped closer to wipe her tears but she stepped back.

"Sei?"

"I'm sorry Kid." She turned and ran out of the room, right past the girls and Crona. Soul and Blackstar came and stood on either side of me.

"Did you hear those girls? So stuck up and stupid. Hentri's the reason for it. That's so uncool." I felt so angry. How dare they do that to the most beautiful angel on this planet!? I walked right up to them. Hentri seemed excited and they all swooned slightly, seriously? They're ALL fan girls? Damn it.

"Hey Kid-kun!"

"Shut the hell up you damn skank."

"See. Brainwashed."

"I'm not brainwashed! Forgive me for falling in love with symmetry and not an asymmetrical piece of trash like yourself! Sei has done nothing to me so leave my fiance and I alone!" The other girls jumped.

"Fiance?"

"You're engaged?"

"To Sei?"

"Yes. Now shut the hell up and leave her alone." I turned back around and there was Sei, calmer than before but still pretty shaken up.

I walked down and kissed her lips gently. She seemed to calm down more than she already was. I pulled away and she seemed to pout. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I kissed her again and she snaked her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist. I heard a few gasps, a few snickers, and a few 'eww's. Then someone clear their throat and I parted from Sei. I looked to see Stein.

"Kid. Sei. Can you sit down now? It's time for class." Sei blushed a little and we went to our seat. Sei seemed pretty tired.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered as quietly as I could. She nodded and Stein started to speak.

"Today, just for the hell of it, I'm going to tell you all a story about a young girl." We all cocked our heads and he started. "Many years ago, about 13 or 14 we are not quite sure yet, a child was born. She was born into a home without a father and no mother. She was raised in a house where she was automatically engaged to the son. This girl and her fiance's sister ended up becoming best friends. The friend was very protective of the girl and did her best to protect her. She eventually got out and lived with her friend. She tried to get away from the boy. Throughout the life of this girl she had very bad temper tantrums. She would become evil and the only way to fix this issue was using her friend, who happened to be a weapon, to stab her abdomen. This girl ended up finding a way to end the engagement with her fiance and took the opportunity. The girl and her friend are now somewhere in this world." Sei seemed really upset. she didn't seem to like the story, and neither did I.

Stein continued telling us more of this girls past and it was absolutely awful. Mimi stood and slammed her hands on the desk and interrupted Stein mid sentence.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you tell you're bugging some people! I don't wanna relive any of that! And let me tell you that Sei isn't enjoying remembering what happened to us while we watched it happen to the other! None of it is fun to remember!" I looked at Sei and she had broken down into tears. I heard some whispers. Unfortunately, Hentri was whispering and hers was the only one I heard.

"Sei deserved everything she got." I told Liz and Patty to transform, stood up, and shot her straight in the mouth with both of them.

"Sei deserved none of that! No one does!" I sent another round and sat down and comforted Sei. This was horrible. And no one helped by asking her about it. I stood up, picked her up bridal style, and walked to the Death Room.

"Kid? What's going on?"

"Stein told everyone about Sei's past without knowing that it was about her and now she's upset. Mimi should be in soon because part of it was about her."

"What was wrong with it?"

"You know what Sei and I do in my room?"

"Yes?"

"That only worse."

"Oh... Well then."

"And Hentri said she deserved it and won't leave Sei the hell alone."

"Well, this is a school Kid."

"I don't care! Sei doesn't deserve this harassment!"

"I know Kid bu-"

"Lord Death!" It was Crona and Maka.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Mimi went on a rampage and is attempting to kill Hentri and Stein!"

"Oh, well that is a problem."

"You think!?"

"I hope she's okay?"

"Hentri?"

"Hell no! I mean Mimi."

"Jeez Crona. Sounds like you got a crush on her."

"Shut up Ragnarok!"

"So he does!"

"Awwww!"

"Mimi is trying to kill people idiots!"

"Sorry Maka." I got so confused. How did we get from Mimi killing people to Crona's love life? Oh well. Sei stood and walked out. I followed along with the other two. I saw Mimi with Hentri at Scythe point.

"I am going to fucking kill you! And once I do I'm killing you teach!" Stein was pretty beat up and Hentri looked like she got hit by a truck.

"Mimi! Stop it! Do you want to be a Kishin?!"

"No, but Sei-"

"No buts! Stein didn't know it was about us! And Hentri is just a sleazebag that we shouldn't even waste our breath on!" Mimi nodded and Crona ran to see if she was okay. I smiled. They looked kinda good together.

I saw Sei sneak over and she pushed Crona and he kissed Mimi. He pulled away and started apologizing, but Mimi pulled him back into the kiss. Then she pulled back.

"I love you Crona."

"I-I love you too Mimi." She smiled and he did too.

"Haha! Now I can pick on you two!" Mimi punched Ragnarok in the face. I laughed and so didn't Sei. She seemed happier now. I'm glad.

 **Symmetry word count: 5 =)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sei's POV**

So Mimi and Crona were dating and my B-day has past. Nothing eventful has really happened since after Mimi and Crona got together, well... there was my B-Day, but it wasn't anything huge like I thought it would be. I thought Kid and I were gonna get to spend the whole day making out, instead Lord Death gave him a damn mission. But that's not the point.

My wedding is TOMORROW! I was so nervous and fucking Maka made us do the whole 24 hours shit. I wanted Kid! And they won't let me have him.

I sat with the girls and Crona at Maka's place, the boys were at Kid's. It was a whole sleepover/ Bridal/ Bachelorette party thing. The girls were giving me my gifts and we started truth or dare.

"Sei, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever... ya know."

"I know what Patty?"

"Sucked Kid?" I blushed. Talk about regret!

"Y-Yea... a little." Sadly true, last month actually. "Maka truth or dare!" She jumped at the volume since I whispered my answer.

"T-Truth."

"Is it true you're dating Soul Eater?" She grew bright red.

"Y-Yes." I knew it!

"I knew it!"

"W-whatever! Tsubaki, Truth or dare?"

"T-Truth" Was this just a game of Truth? Where's the Dare?

"Have you and Black Star done anything shameful?" Tsubaki lit up like a match.

"W-well... I-I mean... Um... yes." We all giggle and 'Oooo'ed.

"Mimi, Truth or-"

"Dare me!"

"Finally a dare!"

"I dare you to go into Soul's room with Crona and strip for him." Holy shit Tsubaki has a dirty mind!

"You got it!"

"I don't think I can handle that."

"I'll help you Crona."

"This should be good."

"I'll kill you Ragnarok!"

"Yes Ma'am." They went into Soul's room. After a few seconds we heard 'Strip Tease' playing and I laughed. Was she serious? Mimi and Crona came back a few minutes after the song was over and it was Mimi's turn. She looked at Liz.

"Liz, truth or dare?"

"I don't know if I even want to play anymore."

"You asked if we could play it!"

"Yea, I know but, with you, either way I could be fucked over." Mimi smirked evilly.

"That's the point. Since you wanted to play. You're playing. Got that?" Liz nodded and swallowed hard.

"D-D-Truth!" Mimi scowled. But shrugged it off.

"Is it true that Ox has the biggest crush on you and tried to break into Kid's house to pull off a panty raid but ended up walking in on Patty taking a shower and screamed like a little girl?" She sighed and hit her head.

"Yes!" She sounded so enthusiastic! Not! "Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Only two? Damn. Liz smirked.

"I dare you to use your 'special voice' that you used on Kid last year and say the exact same thing!" Patty just okayed and did this little girl kinda preparing. Then her face got really creepy.

"Get your ass moving damn you!" Crona shook and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh that is so funny." Patty smiled. Then sent a death kind of glare at Crona.

"Crona, Truth or dare?"

"T-T-Truth."

"How much did you enjoy Mimi's strip tease?" He got flushed and Mimi blushed.

"I... uh... well... um... I don't know how to deal with this." I laughed a little.

"I'll make it simple. Did you get, you know."

"I know what?"

"A bo-"

"Okay, Patty, little simple please. I'll do this one. Crona, did your... robe get tight down?" He nodded and closed his eyes. "That answers why it took so long." Crona looked at me.

"Sei, Truth or dare?"

"Sadly, ever since playing truth or dare with Yaro, never choose dare, so truth."

"Is it true that you almost started to make babies with Kid last night?" Lit up faster than anyone else in the world. Oh shit. How can I get out of this one... shit. Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit fuck damn! Damn fucking shit! Ummmmmmmm...

"Ummmmmm... why do you ask?"

"Because when we all spent the night over there, I heard the bed moving and a 'Kid, don't do that. We can't until our honeymoon' and 'But Sei, I can't resist you much longer!' then 'I know Kid, but we have to. What if your dad walked in huh?' then it ended with 'I guess you're right, maybe a little bit with my tongue then' and then a moan" I went beat read. He heard that! That must have them thinking he... Holy shit!

"Okay! Let me tell you that it was NOT anything sick and twisted like it sounds, except the whole thing that yes we almost had sex, but the thing with his tongue was one of the best french kisses to my tongue that he has ever given me." They all gasped.

"You almost had sex?" I rolled my eyes. Damn you Crona and your truth that made Death come into our party. Death was not happy.

"You two almost did what!?" Damn it Crona.

"Don't worry Lord Death, we didn't. So it's all okay. Please don't freak out. We are waiting okay. Please don't freak out." It took us three hours to get him to leave. But he finally did, and then I passed out from exhaustion.

 **Wedding Day**

I was running all over the place trying to get ready. We were having the wedding at the school in the party room and I was far from ready. The dumb asses forgot to get the damn thing ready and now Death and Stein are trying to get it ready, dumb asses. I was trying to get my flowers symmetrical for the sake of Kid and his, and my, OCD.

"Sei, you're going to be late if you don't just shove that rose into the middle of the damn flowers."

"But Mimi!"

"No buts! Now come on you'll ruin your dress."

"Got it Mimi."

 **Kid's POV**

I was standing at the altar, waiting for Sei to come. The student body was sitting in their normal school clothes, I was wearing a golden tux instead of my usual black one. Sei said to just wear it, but this was supposed to be special.

The music started and everyone else started down the aisle. Soon the music slowed and Sei turned the corner. Her dress was a white strapless ballgown with a pink tinted veil and no train.

The flowers on her choker weren't symmetrical, but I would do my- never mind, she ripped it off and continued down the aisle. She seemed to float on the pedal covered floor.

She got next to me and we turned towards... Justin? Whatever. His ears were plugged and Sei just quickly pulled them out.

"Sorry. We are gathered here today to unite Sei Saisu and Death the Kid in holy matrimony under Lord Death. May they live happily and fully in their new lives together, even if they are so young. May they get through school together and be together always and forever. Now Kid, take this ring and slip in one Sei's left ring finger and repeat after me while doing so. Sei,"

"Sei"

"I place this ring on your finger"

"I place this ring on your finger"

"To show you my love"

"To show you my love"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"For richer or for poorer"

"For richer or for poorer"

"Okay let's skip this, Kid, do you take Sei?" Spirit cut Justin off in perfect timing. That was almost too much to bare. Sei quickly slipped my ring on my finger.

"I do?"

"Sei, do you take kid?"

"Hell yea bitches!"

"What was that?"

"I mean... I do!"

"I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride and let's all go home." I kissed Sei and she was very content with it. I heard Hentri freaking out about it.

"What happened to objections?"

"I skipped them for a reason." Spirit walked out the door and Sei and I headed to our honeymoon.

We went to the Death Hotel to our Honeymoon Suite and explored the room. It had a hot tub and a king sized bed and a small basket with chocolates and another one of protection. Sei put her purse down and pulled one out of her purse and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Might as well save what they gave us and use the ones I bought." Her face turned slightly pink. It was cute. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kid!" She jumped. Sei was so cute when she did that. I was getting slightly aroused by her little movements to get free. I finally went over the edge.

"Sei," I pushed her to the bed "I'm going to have you now." And I did.

After about a month we went back to my house and snuggled into my bed. What an amazing marriage this was. I smiled as I heard Father break into the room and jump Sei so she made a cute little squeak.

 **Symmetry word count: 2 =)**


	13. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

**Sei's POV**

I was so glad that Kid and I were married, yeah there were a few issues during class but we made it through okay. What could be better in life than all of this?

 **FFW 10 YEARS Maka's POV**

I was heading down the hall of the school to the Death room. I'm graduated, a three star meister, and Soul is now a death scythe. I walked into the death room.

"Maka!" The Grim Reaper ran over and hugged me.

"Nice to see you Sei." Sei was now second in command now. "I came for that job offer you gave me." She smiled.

"Soul! Honey! Maka's here!" Soul was first over and kissed me. I still wasn't used to being public with our affection.

"Hello Maka. You came to be a teacher?" I nodded. "Splendid." Mimi, Liz, and Patty were next to arrive.

"Hey Maka."

"Hey Liz, hey Patty."

"Isn't it wonderful! Kid's the Grim Reaper now." That was also true. Death passed on a few years ago and Kid took charge, but only if Sei would rule next to him.

"So how you doing Sei?" She smiled as she put a hand on her little bump.

"3 months down, 6 to go."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Stein said it's a girl." I smiled. Tsubaki and Blackstar walked in right after me. Tsubaki was also a Death Scythe now, but they had a rough time getting there. Tsubaki was carrying a little bundle of blankets.

"So you're going to have a girl? How nice. It would be wonderful if she got along with Junior." Yeah, Tsubaki and Blackstar have a kid and depending on the gender of Sei's baby depended on when they were going to get married. Mimi was giggling and Crona walked into the room.

"Well isn't this nice, the gang's all here. Now I can tell you guys." Everyone looked at me and Mimi. We had said that at the same time.

"You go first Mimi."

"No, you go first Maka."

"How about you two go at the same time?" Sei was brilliant sometimes.

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I'm pregnant!" Crona and Soul fainted.

"YAY!" Sei jumped up and down. Liz and Patty looked a little depressed, but their boyfriends, who happened to be twins as well, were on a mission and have been for a while.

"Don't worry Liz, Patty. You'll be mothers soon."

"I know we will Maka."

"I can't wait! Having a little baby to love and a man to help me raise it!" I laughed a little. Kid looked at Sei and pulled her into the mirror. They looked like a portrait when they stood in there.

"We're gonna need a big mirror." Kid laughed at Sei's comment. It's not that there was no room, but in order to see both they had to stand at a weird angle.

"That's what I brought." I pulled out the mirror. It was symmetrical, I made sure. They came out and we switched mirrors out, but the old mirror stayed. It reminded us of Lord Death.

We said our prayers to the Giant Tombstone. It was so depressing thinking about his death.

"Well. We should have a party at our place tonight!" I laughed and nodded. Kid and Sei through amazing parties.

"That would be great." Soul kissed me. When we looked back at the mirror there was a note on it.

 _'Went home. Doing something Naughty. Kid and Sei.'_ I rolled my eyes. Of course they were. I looked at Soul and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It feels like before, doesn't it." I nodded.

"Just like we were still students in the academy." Sei and Kid came back.

"What made you come back so quick for."

"Oh no reason." They smiled in this weird fashion.

"You finished that quick?" Sei nodded. "Damn."

"Well we couldn't leave you guys for too long could we?" I shook my head. Yup, just like we were still students in the academy.

 **The End**

 **Symmetry word Count: 1**

 **Total symmetry word count: 79 =)**


End file.
